Braver
|cover = Anime Edition: Sōma Yukihira}}Braver is the fourth Japanese opening theme of the anime adaptation of Shokugeki no Soma. It is sung by ZAQ. It debuted on October 3, 2017. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics Japanese= 籠の中は安全で　絶対なのだと 創造すら忘れたその座に光は当たんないよ 希望語る　不満散らす 革命の合図 誰にも追いつけないところまで突き抜け 修羅を越え　いつか 今に圧倒的な支配が僕の喉を渇かしたとしても 奪わせないものは　夢 燃やせ　全神経の感覚 誰に届けたいかすらもわからない音に 意義は宿らない 光を　もっと光を その頂きへと Have an obsession for victory I'm proud of myself and you. We must be the change we wish to see... |-| Romaji= Kago no naka wa anzen de zettai na no da to Souzou sura wasureta sono za ni hikari wa Atannai yo Kibou kataru fuman chirasu Kakumei no aizu Dare ni mo oitsukenai tokoro made tsukinuke Shura o koe itsuka Ima ni attouteki na shihai ga boku no nodo O kawakashita to shitemo Ubawasenai mono wa yume Moyase zen shinkei no kankaku Dare ni todoketai ka sura mo wakaranai oto Ni Igi wa yadoranai Hikari o motto hikari o Sono itadaki e to Have an obsession for victory I'm proud of myself and you. We must be the change we wish to see... |-| English= I believed my cage was safe and absolute. But light will never reach your throne if you forsake imagination! I'm cursing hope, dolling out dissatisfaction— It's time for a revolution! I'm going somewhere no one else can reach, bursting through, And overcoming the carnage. Until someday... Even if my throat is parched by an overwhelming force of control, My dreams can never be taken from me! Burning wildly, feeling it with every nerve in my body— If I don't even know who my sounds are meant for, There'll never be meaning there to find! Light, give me more light! And I'll take it to the top! Have an obsession for victory I'm proud of myself and you. We must be the change we wish to see... Videos Changes *There are some noticeable between the first three episodes with the fourth one onward: **In her bedroom, Erina's eyes are faced towards to the left. **Yuki's and Ryoko's winks are delayed. **The blurred face and cute/sparkly face of Erina was removed right before when Soma stretched out his hand to her. **Eishi is seen smiling at the mountain at the end of the opening. **Soma's teeth is visible. **When Soma walks in fire, he slightly tilts a bit to his left side and they straighten him. *There are subtle changes to the food featured at the end of the opening, depending on the episode. **Episode 38 till Episode 40 features Kuga's Mapo Doufu dish. **Episode 41 till Episode 42 features Soma's Fake Dan Zai Noodles dish. **Episode 43 till Episode 45 and OVA 5 features Soma's Time Fuse Mapo Curry Noodles dish. **Episode 46 till Episode 47 features Soma's Cheese-Feathered Hanetsuki Gyōza dish. **Episode 48 features Rentarō's Saumon Confit Flamme dish. **Episode 49 features Eishi's Venison Roast Showing Two Expressions dish. Trivia *Up until Episode 42, Azami Nakiri's appearance in the first part of the opening was overshadowed, so the viewers could only see his silhouette. From Episode 43 onward, his face is clearly seen. References * Translation and transliteration by Lyrical Nonsense Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening Themes